I Need You
by KlaineMadness
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in a car accident and Blaine is left fighting for his life in hospital with Kurt by his side. Will he wake up?


Klaine Hospital fic

**A/N This is a story that I've had in my head for a while. Kurt and Blaine end up in a car accident. This chapter is quite short but it took me a while to think it through. There will be another chapter and I will write it as soon as I can which will probably actually be soon as I haven't go to much going on at the moment. As you probably already have guessed I don't own glee sadly. A/N**

Kurt's POV

"What if he can't remember anything? What if he can't walk again? What if-if" A single tear drop rolled down Kurt's cheek. He was pacing up and down a wide corridor. "What if he doesn't wake up?!" He stopped pacing and buried his face in his hands. "Oh God!" Streams of tears were now pouring down his face and he couldn't stop them, he had a massive headache and the crying only made it worse. He felt a warm body embrace him in a tight hug. Kurt pulled away and lifted his head, Rachel had her hands on his shoulders shaking him. "He will be fine. The doctors are doing the best they can. Ok?" She said trying to calm him down. "What if that's not good enough!" Kurt screamed. A few people in the hall looked at them and Rachel reassured them it was nothing, he was just a bit upset. "Kurt, you have to calm down you'll make your head worse!" Kurt moved away from Rachel and over to the window which let you see into the room where a bunch of doctors where crowding round a small, single bed. Monitors were beeping frantically. Kurt caught a glimpse of the patient laying in the bed attached to the monitors, eyes closed and completely out of it. Kurt wanted to help but all he could do was harass the doctors and nurses that exited the room, wait with Rachel and worst of all think. Thinking was where he replayed the memory in his head.

_"Blaine, just tell me where we are going!" Kurt Whined. "Nah." Blaine said cheekily, focusing on the road. Kurt slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Look, we'll be there in no time." Blaine said placing one hand on Kurt's thigh."Fine." Kurt said more relaxed. "Can I put the radio on?" He asked sweetly."Yeah, CD's are in the glove department." Kurt opened it and found Blaine's Katy Perry Teenage Dream album. "Ok, so how do you work this thing again?" Most of the time Kurt was great with technology but for some reason he could never figure out Blaine's car radio. "Here let me." Blaine quickly grabbed the CD from Kurt's hand and put it in the CD slot taking his eyes off of the road for a second. "Oh, well you could have just told me that." Kurt said reaching for the only control he knew how to work. The volume soared above average level as The first track, teenage dream, blasted onto the stereo. Blaine looked at Kurt singing along and smiled, Kurt looked back and then Blaine eyes darted to the road he screamed and suddenly they were going faster and faster and the last sound he heard was a loud thud.  
_

"Kurt? Kurt!" Rachel yelled "Snap out of it!" Kurt hadn't even realised that most of the doctors had disappeared in the room he was staring into and only one nurse remained examining him. He saw Blaine clearly through the transparent glass, laying on the bed with monitors attached to his chest. He looked around and noticed that one of the doctors was standing not so far away from him talking to Rachel. He cleared his eyes of remaining tears and started yelling "Hey! My boyfriend is in there fighting for his life and you're here talking when you should be helping him! What were you doing to him in there?!" "Kurt, calm down. Dr. Adams here was just discussing with me-" Rachel started but was cut off by Kurt. "Yeah well, I should hear it too! I'm freaking out!" Kurt Screamed. "Kurt he was trying to but you weren't listening." Rachel said calmly. "But no matter, I'm sure Dr. Adams will re-explain it to you. I'll go and get some coffees." She said patting Kurt on the arm as she walked past him towards the coffee machine. "Kurt, as you know I'm Dr. Adams and I'm the main surgeon." He began. Kurt gave him an annoyed look. "To be honest, I don't care about who you are. I care about my boyfriend and what you're doing to help him!" "Calm down Mr Hummel. We're doing everything we can to help Blaine. He's sustained head trauma from the crash and he's gone into a coma. Nurse Williams is in there doing some tests and after that you may go in and see him." "Really?" Kurt said through watery eyes. The doctor nodded. He started to walk towards another patients room. "Dr. Adams ?" Kurt asked unsurely. He turned around. "Umm.. Thanks." Kurt attempted a smile and he happily returned it.

"Here you go. I have to say it's not the best coffee but it'll do." Rachel passed Kurt a plastic cup and he took it with shaky hands. "Thanks." He said quietly. "Did Dr. Adams speak with you?" She asked taking a sip of coffee with a disgusted face. "Yeah, he said I could see him after they finished doing tests." Kurt said still in a quiet tone of voice. "That's great!" She said enthusiastically. "Yeah" Kurt replied less excited. "What's wrong?" She asked. "What if I go in there and it's all just too much and-" Kurt replied panicking. "Kurt! Listen you are going to go in there, you're going to be strong and you're going to be there when he wakes up." Rachel said grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. Kurt smiled. "Thanks Rachel." "It's what I'm here for." She replied with a cheery tone and a smile. Kurt noticed a familiar face walking towards them. "Dad!" Kurt got up and ran towards his father, wrapping his hands around him and squeezing him tightly. "Sorry, I was gone so long. I know I only went to go and find a doctor but the first one didn't know a thing and then I had a call from Carole say-" "Dad, Dad! It's okay you're here now. That's all that matters." Kurt said hugging his dad once more. Him and Kurt sat down on the waiting chairs and Kurt updated him on what had happened while he had been gone.

"God! How long do tests take?!" Kurt said loudly, tapping his foot anxiously. And after what seemed like an hour of waiting a short woman in blue scrubs exited the room and told them that they could go in and see him now. Kurt mumbled a thank you and followed Rachel to the door of the small hospital room, his dad behind him. Rachel stopped and reached out and to take his hand. He held it tight as they walked in the room.

His eyes began to water as he saw his boyfriend hooked up to various machines and monitors. He looked over to Rachel, she also had obvious teary eyes but tried to keep the tears from falling. Kurt went and made himself comfy in a armchair close to the bed while his dad stood next to the chair and watched as Kurt stared at Blaine. "Kurt?" Rachel was standing at the end of the bed looking down at her phone. He looked back at her to show he was listening . "I need to go. Finn just text me saying 'save me'" "From what?" Burt asked. "Well, as soon as I got your text, Burt, from Kurt's phone saying that Kurt was in the hospital because he'd had a car accident... I may have left Finn with my dad's breadstix." She looked at him nervously. "Oh ok. Well you better had go and 'save him' then." Burt said smiling knowing what his step-son was like on his own with Rachel's dads who made him nervous. "Ok thanks." She walked over to Kurt and kissed his forehead before walking out the door and heading in the wrong direction. A few seconds later and she walked past the door stopping to point in the other direction and laugh a bit before heading off towards the exit.

There was a bit of silence before Burt broke it. "Son, do you want some alone time with Blaine? Cause I totally understand." he asked. Kurt nodded not looking away from Blaine. "OK."He patted his son lightly on the shoulder before heading towards the door and saying he was going to grab a coffee. Kurt just sat there, staring. He wished he could help Blaine or that he would all of a sudden wake up and it would all be a dream and he'd wake and he would be at home with Blaine laying next to him and he would be happy. But nope this was real, he was sitting at the side of his boyfriends hospital bed staring at the still beautiful but bruised Blaine Anderson and Kurt himself had about 10 stitches in his forehead and bruises everywhere else. He hurt like mad but he was sure that was only 10% of the reason he was crying. And what was worse was the flashbacks that appeared in his head.

_"Blaine! Blaine! Please wake up!" Kurt screamed attempting to wake Blaine but he was knocked out cold covered in bloody cuts and bruises. Kurt had a pounding head ache and touched his head only to notice his fingers were covered in blood when he looked down at them. He was trapped, he couldn't move his leg. He reached in his pocket and called 999. He explained to them the accident and said they we're sending an ambulance and that it would be there as soon as possible. He then called his Dad and told him where he was. Soon enough and the sirens of the ambulance where becoming louder as it came closer. Two paramedics rushed over to the car, one Blaine's side and one on his. "Hi, I'm Sally. ____Can you tell me your name?_" "Kurt." He was yelling but didn't realise. "Ok Kurt don't worry we'll have you out of here and into hospital in no time. Is there anyone we can call? "No, I mean I already called my Dad, He's on his way." "Is there anywhere in your in pain." "Yeah, ___My leg's trapped and my head, my head won't stop hurting."_ She nodded and waved for another paramedic to come over and help. It was a man this time, he was tall and had brownish hair. They freed his trapped leg from the car painfully and then while Sally stayed with him, the other man went to help with Blaine. "So who's that your with" She asked while looking at his head. "Blaine, Blaine Anderson. My Boyfriend." She simply smiled. "Do you remember what happened at all?" "Faintly. We were driving somewhere and we were messing around with the car radio when I just felt the car rattle and I looked out the window and we were rolling down a hill. I remember hearing a bang and that's it. Sorry that's all I remember." He said sadly. "That's okay. That was very helpful. Thank you. Now do you mind waiting here while I see how Blaine's doing." Kurt nodded but he wasn't really okay he wanted to see Blaine to hold him and make him wake up. Soon his dad pulled up on the side of the road and rushed over to him. "Are you okay, son?" He asked panic in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine dad." He reached out and pulled me into an awkward hug. He sat down on the back of the ambulance with me and looked over to where my eyes had been focused all the time. Blaine. He was now being lifted onto a cart and wheeled into the ambulance. Kurt got up and ran to the ambulance. "Please let me go with him?!" Kurt pleaded. "Sorry but you need to come with me." Sally said. "Are you his Dad?" "Yep, that's me." Burt replied holding out a hand for her to shake. Kurt looked annoyed at the two talking, this wasn't a social! He turned to look longingly at the ambulance now pulling back onto the road and tried to chase after it "Please, I need to be with him!" Burt ran and pulled him back. Kurt turned in to hug his dad, a row of sobs coming out as he did so.

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears, the occasional ones escaping and flowing down his already wet cheeks. He moved to the edge of the armchair and reached out to hold Blaine's hand. It was warm but still like the rest of his body. This reminded him so much of when his dad was in hospital. He squeezed Blaine's hand. "I'm so sorry Blaine! This is all my fault! If I hadn't asked you if I could put the radio on and if I knew how to work the damn thing. This would never have had happened!" Kurt yelled. He took deep breaths. He rested the side of his face on Blaine's arm and looked at him, lying there helpless and vulnerable but still cute as ever. Kurt smiled as he thought out loud "I never did actually find out where we were going" He laughed a little thorough rapid tears streaming down his face. He heard someone clear their throat from across the room and looked to see a tall thin woman in a very smart skirt and blouse with teary eyes and a worried expression on her face staring at Blaine and standing beside her was an average size man with another formal suit on and a blank expression looking at Kurt. He only recognized these people as Blaine's Parents.


End file.
